Lying and Scheming
by maciejayde
Summary: Rachel left McKinley to attend an elite Musical Theater school in Chicago. At least.. that's what she told everyone. She had other reasons for leaving. Reasons only her best friend had known. AU.
1. prologue

**Authors Note: I'd just like to say a few things about this story.**

**1) Quinn was never pregnant.**

**2) Pucklberry did date during Mash-Up.**

**3) Kurt and Rachel ARE friends.**

* * *

_Prologue__._

"I have something I would like to say." I said, standing up in front of the glee club, not waiting for Mr. Shue to say it was alright. "I told Kurt and Mercedes that I was applying for an elite Musical Theater school in Chicago. And, they accepted my application and are giving me a full scholarship." The group, although shocked, seemed happy.

"When do you leave?" Finn asked from the back corner of the room, Holding Quinn's hand. Typical.

"Tomorrow. My dad's and I are driving up around 4." I said with a content nod.

The group decided that I needed to have have a "going away party" and it would be held in Kurt's basment at 8, so glee practice was cut short, and Kurt ushered me home to pick out my clothes.

He dressed me in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black heels, and a pink tank top. He gave my hair gentle curls and allowed me to do my own make up.

"Kurt, this is all fantastic, but I really don't feel like going anywhere tonight." I told him as we sat on my bed, him helping me fold the clothes we un-packed so that I could have something decent to wear.

"Come on, just one more night of fun." He told me, setting my pink sweater in the suitcase. I eyed it. That was the sweater I was wearing that day. When I cleaned the slushie off Noah in the bathroom, when he choose us over the football team. When I went over to his house after school. When we made out on his bed. When we... Tears started to well in my eyes and I stood up and walked over to my vanity, pretending to be packing up my makeup so that Kurt wouldn't notice my tears.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Crap. Busted.

"No, I don't deserve any fun." I told him, wiping my eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course you do!" He spoke happily, which angered me slightly.

"No, Kurt! I had one day of fun, and now I have to leave!" I all but yelled at him.

"What do you mean... Oh!" The realization hit him when I folded my arms across my chest, looking down at my petite stomach. "Rachel..." he spoke sympathetically, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest.

"Kurt, what am I going to do?" I whispered after a minute.

"You're going to go to that party I'm throwing you, you're going to have a good time, and then you're going to your school, and are going to take it by storm. Despite your situation. This doesn't have to ruin your life, Rachel. It'll just make it different." I nodded, picking up my phone and wallet off my dresser.

"Who?" he asked

"Noah..." I whispered.

"Tell him. You owe him that." He knew my plan to not tell him.


	2. Risking

_**Lying and Scheming. Chapter One: Risking.**_

* * *

She was in my arms. My beautiful baby girl. She had his eyes. God, they reminded me so much of him. I felt a tear run down the side of my face as I touched the top of her head. She had hair. A lot of hair. It was brown, but the same brown as Noah's, not mine. Her skin was slightly darker than mine. She was identical to him. I rolled my lips together as my phone went off.

I told Noah that I was pregnant, and that I planned to put her up for adoption. But the couple I had chosen ended up getting pregnant, so they fell through. I was supposed to meet with the agent to discuss other options, but now that my daughter is in my arms, I can't. I just can't let her go.

"Rachel?" I hear my Dad say as I check my text message. It's from Puck. He messages me every day.

**Puck: **Send me a picture. Just got your text.

"Hmm?" I look up at my dad, and he smiles.

"They want to know if you've chosen a name for the birth certificate?" I shake my head, reaching my hand out, which held my phone.

"Take a picture?" I say with my genuine smile. "For her dad." He takes my phone and snaps a picture of her in my arms and then hands my phone back to me.

I hit the "send" button on the bottom of the screen.

**Rachel: **Noah, it's your baby girl. Since you can't be here, why don't you name her?

Just as I hit send, I opened initiated a face-time chat with Noah. I smiled when I saw his face answering. He was in the bathroom at school.

"You're at school?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"Glee."

"You saw the message?"

"She's beautiful, Rachel." He looks down, and then back up.** "**She needs a jewish name. I found this website with a bunch of Jewish names. Oprah was on the list. Let's name our daughter Oprah."

I roll my eyes, holding back a laugh.** "**Seriously?"

**"**No, not seriously. I was joking. Picking a name is a big deal, my favorites wereJohanna, Anika, Moriah, and Gabriela"

I nod, rolling my lips together.** "**I like Johanna and Gabriela. They're the prettiest."

**"**I think Gabriela was my favorite."

I nod before looking down at my daughter and smiling.** "**Gabriela Johanna Berry-Puckerman." I whisper, looking up at my phone for confirmation. I see tears in Puck's eyes. Something I've never seen before.

**"**Sounds like a heartbreaker name." he chuckles, obviously not wanting to seem like a whimp.

"Then it's perfect." I sigh, closing my eyes. "I wish you were here."

"I wish I was, too. But you made the choice to not tell me until you left. I'm going to try to come visit you when you guys get back to your apartment and settled."

"Don't." I say. "I'm coming back to Lima. Once I'm released, Dad and I are flying down, while Daddy drives his car. It's a short flight and we don't want her in a car for that long." I see a smile come across his face, and in the background I hear the door creek open.

"Puck, Mr. Shue wants you back in the choir room to practice for sectionals." I hear Kurt say. He nods and looks back to his phone.

"Rachel, I'll call you -" he starts, but gets cut off.

"Is that Rachel?" I see Kurt come into the shot and I smile.

"Hey, Kurt." He smiles.

"What's your babies name? When your dad texted me he said you hadn't picked one yet.

"Gabriela Johanna Berry-Puckerman." I say with a content smile. "A heartbreaker name."

"Guys!" I hear someone snap from behind the phone.

"Gotta go." Puck says quickly before hanging up the call. I shake my head. It wasn't a voice I recognized, must be someone new. My dads walked into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"You've had enough time. My turn." Daddy says, walking over and taking Gabriela from me.

"You decided on a name?" he asks, and I nod, telling him what Noah and I choose, and explaining the call.

Two days later, we were released, and since our apartment was already packed up, we went straight to the airport. I dressed Gabi in a cute pink stripped top and a pink diaper cover. She had socks that looked like ballet slippers. everything I had or her, besides her carseat, were from when I was a baby, so they were a little worn.

The flight was short, and Gabi woke up hungry right as we took off. I hated the fact that I had to breastfeed her on the plane. But Daddy had all the bottles with him. Besides, I didn't have anything in them.

We landed and the glee kids were there. Crap. They hadn't seen me yet, luckily, so I handed Gabi to my dad and he went to baggage claim.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, as they walked up and hugged me.

"Kurt told us you were coming back!" Brittany said, and I nodded.

"Yeah.. Thanks, Kurt." I said with a slight glare. He shrugged, and I knew that he regretted it.

"Are you coming to glee on monday?" Tina asked, and I shook my head.

"The new semester starts in like, a month, so I'm starting then." I said, glad that it was true.

"Ah." she said with a nod.

"Come over to my house, we'll have a "Welcome back Rachel" party!" Mercedes said.

"I-" I sighed, and shook my head. "I'm really tired. How about tomorrow?" I pleaded, deciding that I'll come up with an excuse later. I looked up to Puck, who was standing in the back. I rubbed my arm. "I have to go find my dad right now.. Help him with Ga.." I caught myself "Our bags." They looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Alright, how about we come over later? Help you unpack." Finn suggested, and I nodded. "Okay." I'd have to tell them sooner or later right? They started to walk off, giving me hugs.

"Can I help you?" I heard Noah ask, and I nodded.

"Sure." Why wasn't he mad at me? He should be.

We met my Dad, and as soon as Noah saw her, his eyes widened. I motioned for him to take her from him, and as soon as he held her, his smile was immediate.

Maybe that's why he wasn't mad at me. Because, if he was, it would make her life harder.

* * *

Macie Note[1]: Hey, I'm Macie Jayde! I'm a sucker for AU/noncanon stories, so that's where the idea for this came from. Also, I want to update everyday, but, that might not happen. As of right now, i've written up to chapter 10.

Macie Note[2]: If any of you are readers of the Falling Over Again series I've written for Castle, I promise an update for "Ours" is coming eventually. When my laptop stopped connecting to the internet, God knows why, I lost all my work for that story, so I've been going through my filebox in my room where I keep everything I've written down and I've been trying to find the outline I have for that. I don't want to start ALL over again

Macie Note[3]: Visit my Polyvore profile (Username: lovefromoverhere) to see pictures of Rachel's outfit for the flight, Gabi's outfit, as well as a picture of Rachel & Gabi. (Okay, I know it isn't Rachel, it's actually some chick from 16&Pregnant, but it was the closest I could find...)


End file.
